


I'm Here For You

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Are they friends? Are they lovers? I don't know. I wrote this months ago., Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sick Character, Sickfic, Yes I'm naming American products in this, You can have a popular ship... As a treat..., also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Mondo is sick, and Taka wants to help him. And while he's back, Mondo ends up having a nightmare.(Originally named Sick Day- Ishimondo)(This was for my friend Despair-is-a-bitch on Tumblr)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 48





	I'm Here For You

"You need to take the cough syrup!,

"I'm not gonna take the fuckin' cough syrup!"

Taka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Mondo was sitting in bed sick, arms crossed and nose tilted up. He had a bug and Taka was here to take care of him. " _ Please _ , just take the medicine. It'll make you feel better."

"I'm not taking it!" Mondo yelled back, shivering despite having a blanket around his shoulders. "I'm just gonna sleep."

"You will  _ not _ ! You need to complete your make up work for class. And I'm getting you food to help you. Just take the medicine." He held the little cup out, expecting Mondo to smack it away, but instead Mondo begrudgingly took it. The biker downed it and quickly chugged from his water bottle. " _ That's _ better."

Mondo lay back in bed and sighed, probably wanting to go to sleep. "Yeah, ye…" He passed out, breathing lightly with his eyes shut.

Taka frowned. "Hmm, perhaps he was right. Oh well, I'll be back from the store in a while." The hall monitor glanced up at the door, then softly kissed Mondo's forehead. He picked up his wallet from the nightstand and started down the hall, out of the building and off campus. There was a store nearby that he and Mondo visited sometimes.

The cashier's face lit up as Taka entered. "Ishi! How are ya?" Taka grinned in return and waved, grabbing a basket from the stack near the door.

"Pretty good! And you?"

"Pretty well myself! Where's your friend? Did something happen?" His face twisted into one of concern.

"He's sick, I'm getting some things to help him. Now, let's see…" The moral compass entered an aisle to find what he needed. He picked up a bottle of Ginger Ale and put it into his basket. Then, he scanned another aisle for a few cans of soup. In one aisle, he picked up a few flavours of Jello and pudding for Mondo.

A few minutes later, he approached the cashier with his basket. Taka placed everything neatly onto the counter and let the guy ring them up. They talked and Taka paid and left. He returned to campus with his two bags, getting a few stares as he did. When he got back to the room, Mondo was snoring in bed, tossing and turning and clutching his sheets.

Taka got to cleaning up the room. He put the clothes that were on the floor into a hamper and threw them into the washer. The soup was prepared while he put the Jello and pudding into the fridge. Then, he put the soup into two bowls and put them back into the microwave so that flies stayed away.

As he walked back into the room, he noticed Mondo muttering in his sleep. "No...stop..." Taka watched his friend's eyebrows furrow and his face twist up. He shook his head lightly. "No...noo…" He awoke and sat up. _ "BIG BRO-" _

Taka knew what was happening and acted quickly, jumping on the bed and hugging him. Mondo thrashed around in his hold and then realized what had happened. He clutched Taka tightly, sobbing into his shoulder and trying not to pop his friend's head off. "Hey, hey," Taka managed. "You're gonna be okay, I'm here Mondo, it's me, Taka."

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Mondo breathing heavily into Taka's ear and Taka massaging his back. Every once in a while Mondo would attempt to speak, but the hall monitor wouldn't let him. At last, Taka let go. Mondo sighed and wiped away a few tears. "I'm sorry, it's pathetic…"

"It's fine! Everyone has nightmares. That reminds me, I have soup and Ginger Ale for you. Let me go get it." He did so, grabbing the soup and soda and bringing them to Mondo. Taka sat in a chair next to him and ate along with him. "Do you want crackers?"

"Yes please."

It was going to be a long,  _ long _ day for Taka, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ishimondo isn't my strongsuit, nor is writing Taka (I portray him better in more personal fics I promise-). Anyways yeah, hope you guys enjoy! :D


End file.
